You Stay with Me
by JoxerLuver
Summary: Gabrielle has a secret moonlight meeting. G/J romance


youstaywithme Ok, so I was listening to the old Ricky Martin CD on the way to work all week long and I finally decided to write a little G/J fluffiness to one of my favorite songs on this CD. I'd say it's set somewhere between the end of TLFENH*, or the Evil Season(tm) as I like to call it, and before "The God You Know" of this year's Evil Season(tm). I even managed to write it with no spoilers. 

* TLFENH - The Last Four Episodes Never Happened (a GJRS mantra for the end of X:WP's season 5) 

Rating: Hmmm...I'd give the story a Disney-esque G rating. 

Disclaimers: I don't own them, but since TPTB have tossed Joxer aside I'll take him. 

Email: Mel@tedraimi.com 

You Stay with Me   
By Mel Bradley   
  
  


Gabrielle awoke to the sound of a snapping branch. She looked across the slowly dying fire to her companions, Xena and Eve. Still asleep. Good. Wrapping her blanket around her shoulders, Gabrielle made her way to the moonlit glade not far from camp.   


He stood there gazing at the twinkling stars. It warmed Gabrielle's heart to see him again. He looked the way she always loved to remember...young, vital, full of love for everything around him.   


"Joxer."   


His obsidian eyes danced when he saw her. The grin she knew so well gleefully emerged on his face.   


"Gabrielle. You came."   


"Don't I always?"   


Gabrielle slowly approached the gentle warrior and, dropping the blanket to the ground, wrapped her arms around him. It had been so long since she last saw him. She wanted to savor every moment and not waste a second of it. Her soft lips found his in a soul-searing kiss.   


"I miss you so much, Joxer. I wish..."   


Joxer placed a finger over Gabrielle's mouth.   


"Shhh. No 'I wishes' or "What ifs', Gabrielle. Let's just take these moments for what they are...a gift."   
  


Joxer spread the blanket out on the grass and sat. He reached out a hand to Gabrielle and pulled her down into his lap. Twining his arms around the bard, he looked up at the heavens and sighed softly.   


"Joxer. I've come to realize over the past...well, I suppose the length of time doesn't really matter..." Gabrielle twisted in the circle of his arms to peer into Joxer's dark eyes. "I love you, Joxer. I know you said 'No I wishes' but I wish that I had realized before..."   


Joxer smiled at his lovely bard.   


"All that matters is that you did realize it, Gabby. I love you, too. Nothing will ever change that. "   


Gabrielle leaned in and kissed her lost love. As the sun slowly rose over the horizon, their lips parted. The warm glow of the early morning sun kissed their faces as they stood, smiling at one another.   


"I have to go now, Gabrielle."   


"I know. Though I wish you could stay with me."   


"One day, Gabrielle. One day."   
  
  


Gabrielle opened her eyes to the piercing rays of the sun. The bright light blazed as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. Pressing the worn blanket to her chest, Gabrielle rose from her pallet. Eve looked at her with concern and then guilt. Xena approached her friend.   


"Same dream?"   


Gabrielle nodded.   


"Since I realized that I really did love him, he's been haunting me. I just can't leave the thought of him behind. I see him everywhere. I hear his voice but it's only the wind."   
Xena put an arm around her friend and gave her a little squeeze. "He's our soulmate, Gabrielle. He'll always be with us...whether we like it or not." 

Gabrielle laughed at Xena's jest, gave her eyes a final wipe and set about packing her belongings. She had a lot of singing songs and righting wrongs to do.   


**** 

Lyrics by D. Warren 

Performed by my Puerto Rican Dream, Ricky Martin 

Met you underneath the moon   
Night was over much too soon   
We shared a kiss till daylight came   
And kissed the night goodbye   
When the sun came up that day   
We smiled and went our separate ways   
But I can't leave the thought of you behind 

Oh, you stay with me   
You stay with me   
Oh, in my heart   
And on my mind   
Oh, like a melody that keeps   
Haunting me Oh, you stay 

I look inside the small cafes   
And hope by chance I'll see your face   
I hear your voice and realize   
It's just a summer wind   
Something in your eyes that night   
Swept away this heart of mine   
Now I just want you in my arms again 

Oh, you stay with me   
You stay with me   
Oh, in my heart   
And on my mind   
Oh, like a melody that keeps   
Haunting me Oh, you stay 

How was I to know in that one night   
My whole life would change   
From the moment I looked in your eyes   
I've never been the same   
And if I could have one chance to   
Have that Moment back again   
I'd never let it end   
I'd never let it end 

Met you underneath the moon   
Night was over much too soon   
We shared a kiss till daylight came   
And kissed the night goodbye   
When the sun came up that day   
We smiled and went our separate ways   
But I can't leave the thought of you behind 

Oh, you stay with me   
You stay with me   
Oh, in my heart   
And on my mind   
Oh, like a melody that keeps   
Haunting me   
Oh, you stay 


End file.
